


Omega Sacrifice

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Eggpreg, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Other, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dubcon, noncon, tentacle god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphas took him through the temple where he could still hear the other Omega arguing and threatening until they reached the back. There was a large body of water in the open air room that was surrounded by gorgeous stone pillars, intricate images painted on the ceiling.</p><p>It was where sacrifices were taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt

Castiel yanked at his chains as he was hauled towards the temple. “This is ridiculous. I was already promised to an Alpha.” He tried to plead his case, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest, as the Alphas on either side of him easily started up the steps despite his struggles.

He opened his mouth to say something else when another voice rang through the temple halls. “Take your hands off me!” the voice was loud and annoyed. “I’m just visiting your country. I don’t even worship this guy!”

The Alphas took him through the temple where he could still hear the other Omega arguing and threatening until they reached the back. There was a large body of water in the open air room that was surrounded by gorgeous stone pillars, intricate images painted on the ceiling.

It was where sacrifices were taken. It was where the tentacle God came to retrieve sacrifices and Castiel could see the water churning with tentacles. They twisted in the water and Castiel’s breathing stopped as he watched the other Omega, who was closer to the water, freed from his chains and offered to the God who was lifting out of the water.

Strong looking tentacles, inky black and thick, easily curled around the naked Omega and lifted him up into the air. Castiel watched with surprise as the naked Omega was moved out over the water and the God wasted no time seeking out his hole.

“He already has a sacrifice…” Castiel pointed out weakly as the God started to work a tentacle into the moaning Omega’s ass. It slowly pushed in, the muscles no doubt relaxing to give way to the intrusion, until Castiel could see it moving under the skin of the other Omega’s belly.

“Do you think our God undeserving of two ripe Omegas?” the Alpha on his left demanded, eyes flashing.

Castiel shook his head and tugged anyway, chains clanking, as he stared at the God who had started to fuck up into the Omega currently in his hold. The tentacle was large, _thick_ , as it thrust up quickly and brutally into the Omega.

The wet, sucking sound of it moving through slick echoed in the room and Castiel could hear the way the Omega had started moaning loudly, shoving down into the tentacle and gasping. “That’ll be you soon, Omega.” The other guard smirked at him and Castiel yanked at his wrist, snarling.

Moans increased and Castiel watched as the tentacle buried inside the Omega seemed to swell as something moved through it, pushing up and towards the Omega’s entrance. Now a loud sob, choked and broken, escaped as it pushed beyond the Omega’s rim and up into his womb.

Three more followed as the Omega’s belly inflated and swelled with them. Slowly the tentacle pulled out and another pushed inside, pulsing. “Fertilizing.” One of the Alphas murmured as Castiel was guided further into the room and closer to his God.

Silver eyes turned to watch him, the tentacle God fixing his attention on Castiel now, as the shaking and whining Omega was switched to another tentacle to be held out of the way. This close Castiel could see the God had more tentacles than a simple octopus would possess.

That was when he remembered he was going to be acquainted with them very shortly. “We have another offering, Great One. Two offerings for the blessings and fertility you have bestowed upon our country.”

His chains were removed and Castiel found himself wrapped up in his God’s tentacles. They spread his legs wide, easily held his arms out of the way and moved over his body. Occasionally they brushed against him, touching his soft cock and moving along the crease of his ass until the same thick tentacle he’d seen in the other Omega brushed his hole.

An unexpected burst of arousal went through him and now confronted with his God in person Castiel allowed his body to relax in the hold even though he’d already had an Alpha in mind for a mate. The blunt head of the tentacle rubbed against his entrance and started to push inside. It burned and ached as it stretched him open, sinking in further, as his body went completely lax and his muscles loosened.

Castiel could feel his body reacting to the stimulation, the Omega in him purring at the complete dominance against his body. The tentacle pushed in stretching him impossibly wide and filling him up. If he had glanced down he could have seen it moving under his skin, just like the other Omega, but all thought was lost when it started to pump into him.

The tentacle moved against his insides, roughly and quickly pounding into him repeatedly. There were more unexpected bolts of pleasure shooting through him when it hit his prostate and fucked him with an unrelenting pace.

He lost track of time as he moaned and his ass fluttered around the large appendage. His orgasm was unexpected and had him going completely pliant as he was fucked through it until something warm poured into him, the tentacle stilling.

There were a few silent, still moments after. Then that ended.

The egg his God started to push into him burned and hurt, stretching him even wider, as it pushed past his sensitive rim and was deposited into his womb. Another egg was quick to follow, then another and another. There were four him in and Castiel’s brain was fuzzy, the heavy and full feeling leaving him slightly lethargic as a fifth egg was pushed into his womb.

Slowly the tentacle inside him retreated and another was pushed in, pumping a few times and then warmth flooded his insides. Castiel felt his eyes growing heavy and his breathing slowing along with his once pounding heart as his God removed the second tentacle.

Some warmth escaped back out, leaking from his gaping hole and trailing down his thighs. “Thank you for your offerings.” His God spoke to the Alphas and priests in the room.

Castiel slipped into unconsciousness and when he woke next, belly huge and swollen with eggs, he was curled up with the other Omega. There were fine silks, soft blankets and fluffy pillows filling what Castiel could only think of as a nest.

He could hear soft breathing from the other Omega who was pressed against him and soft words as tentacles followed by warm hands touched him. They stroked at his pregnant belly and over his body before retreating to focus on the other Omega.

“Are you hungry?” the soft voice had Castiel turning his head to see silver eyes watching him from the face of his God. He could only nod silently as the God retreated from them in the huge gorgeous, ornate room. There was a crystal clear pool of water nearby and once Castiel looked around he could see the various materialistic items the country had offered their God.

Off to the side there was movement, a few Omegas from previous sacrifices he was sure. Fruit and cheeses were offered to him. The flavors burst across his tongue while the other Omega stirred in his sleep, blinking bright green eyes.

“Where?” the voice was rough and soon those eyes were fixed on him.

“Fruit?” Castiel offered the large bowl towards his fellow Omega. “And to answer your question probably wherever our God takes his offerings.” he didn’t really care. Castiel felt safe, content and gloriously  _full_.

It was little wonder, now, that other Omegas always looked so content while pregnant. He just wanted to curl up and doze or cuddle with someone. “Your God.” The Omega muttered as he reached out and snagged the pealed orange Castiel had been about to eat.

But despite the tone Castiel could see the other Omega was just as relaxed as he was. The other’s belly was large with eggs and he was just as naked as Castiel remained.

“I’m Castiel.” He offered in the silence that followed as they ate the food his God had provided.

“Dean.”

After the initial day Castiel noticed how Dean had quickly warmed up to his God. How Dean leaned into the curious touches and allowed the God to press close to him. Happiness saturated Dean’s scent and mixed with Castiel’s own along with the sweet scent of pregnant Omega.

It filled the large room and easily soaked into the soft blankets, fine silks and each other as each day passed into another.

A few nights later he heard a mumble from his left as Dean pressed into his God’s touches, little hitches in his breathing became audible when a hand touched his soft cock and Castiel sighed out as he left himself slip into sleep to the sound of Dean’s breathing turning into soft moans. He had little doubt after the God fucked Dean that he’d wait a few hours before picking him up and pushing a tentacle inside while Castiel continued to sleep.


End file.
